Megara's Story
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: Meg X Hades fic.  Details Megs stay in the underworld pre and post movie.  What sort of relationship did they really have.  Disney left out many details.  What happens after Herc goes crazy. Some changes to Disney canon/mythology. Fleshed out lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A childhood crush that had blossomed into a year of veiled romance had left the young flower that had once been Meg withered and dead, the blooms, stalks and leaves that where once her vibrant being where now all rotted away, and now only the roots submerged deep within the ground provided her with the means of which to stay a living creature. Oh, and remain living she must, regardless her desire, for this buried life she lived was no longer her own but property that she had gladly sold under contract, and part of that contract was that she must never make an attempt at suicide. She was now property of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and that very dreary place is where she now found herself, premature to nature and a white sheep among a herd of black that spent its days under the constant watch of wolves.

"Well Meg, this is the place. Hope you like it. Oh wait, actually-I don't care. Hahaha. It suits me just fine. And that's all you care about. Right?" The blue god flashed his smile at her, his dark eyes and slender fangs glinting ominously in the shallow light. "Since I own you and all, my happiness is your happiness; my dislike is your dislike. You live to serve, and all that. Nothing that should be too hard for you, moral. You're made to serve the wishes of gods. And I, darling, am as good as the Supreme Oneness. Just think about how lucky you are. I haven't had a live mortal sworn to do my bidding in some time. Hmm, when was the last one? Forty, fifty years since she died? Damn, she was annoying. Always crying about something. I called her my little banshee. Nope, haven't had much luck with the slaves. Which is why I improve my contract each time. So, wadda ya think?" He eyed her through narrow slits, his smile slicked from ear to ear.

Meg swooped her eyes from left to right, then tapped her chin and nodded appreciatively. She raised her eyebrows and feigned an exaggerated, worshiping expression. "This place is very suiting to your purpose, O Oneness. Anything different would have conflicted with my expectations!"

Hades laughed, the noise morphing into an appreciating groan. This mortal was different from any other he'd encountered. She had an air of self-confidence and indifference about her that lent itself well to a fearless nature. Was it because she didn't care if she lived or died? Most had their minds made up one way or the other. Oh, and the sarcasm. She'd been firing back at him at every opportunity, and he wasn't comfortable with it, although he had to admit to himself that it excited him more than he'd ever been excited by a mortal before. He'd have fun with this one later, for sure. He thought a moment about teaching her a few things there and then, but he forced those thoughts away. He was a God with an image to maintain, even to a slave. It wasn't the right time, but it would be, very very soon, especially if her mouth kept up like it was.

"PAIN! PANIC!" His summons vibrated throughout the massive room. Meg jerked her head to attention in anticipation of what might respond to the blue giant. She made a slight sound of disgust as she saw what came tumbling down the stairs, two miniscule imps darting and groveling at their master's feet like a pair of beaten, starving dogs. "To attention." The pair attempted to stand straight, giving salute. "At your service!" They shouted. "This is Meg. I own her soul now, so get used to having her around. You can be like the three stooges or something. Or, instead of asking me for a pet like you've been doing, here ya go. If she wants to go to the surface you can take her for a walk. Throw a stick, maybe she'll chase it. I don't know. You'll have to find that out. Anyway, would you two make yourselves useful and take her to the room I've prepared, and give her the tour. You know, guide her through all of the no looky no touchy places. I've got work to do."

And that was how Meg's new life began.

It had been a dismal day. Early that morning, before the time she was expected to meet up with Hades for the day's assignments, she'd taken a walk outside. It was early spring, and it had rained heavily throughout the night, although Meg hadn't been able to hear a drop of it falling. She'd picked her way along the shore of the lake Avernus and observed the black waves gently lolling to the shore. There had been a time, not long ago at all, when she would have done something like this and not been alone. Her heart had been whole then. It had been a day like this, warm but thick with the threat of rain and big, dark clouds blotting the sun and hovering stubbornly against the active breezes when he'd first started to cough, and the affliction wasted no time in becoming severe. She remembered clearly the stabs of horror she'd felt every time she'd seen him draw his hand away from his mouth, the palm or cloth spattered heavily with vibrant red.

Now she sat at what best could be described as the kitchen table of the underworld. It was a good place to do what she did most those days, which was sit, and wait. She'd been down there for around a month and was bored out of her mind. She'd never show it, but she relished and eagerly awaited a summons by Hades, for he would always send her out on some task, and she was desperate to spend as much time in the real world as possible. It amazed her how much she had come to appreciate the littlest things in life, like shopping for everyday goods. She doubted that she'd be sent anywhere today, though. Hades was in a foul mood, and she'd heard him punishing his imps not long ago. She herself had been victim to his rage that morning after she'd had to give him the bad news that she'd failed to locate a particular creature that he'd needed a message relayed to. She'd searched desperately for most of the day, and had only returned, fearful and frustrated, when her internal clock insisted that her tardiness was fast becoming more an issue than her failure. Now, late on in the day, she was considering an early retreat to her room, but her restlessness kept her where she was. She decided to pour herself a glass of wine, a habit she'd become quickly fond of, and found herself smiling as she thought about how much everyone she'd ever known would disapprove of her drinking wine at all, much less full strength. Why, HE-her ex-love, had believed her to be an impossible prude. He'd told her so, during their break up. It had pretty much come down to the sad fact that because she had wanted to save herself for her wedding night, as a symbol of her complete dedication to the love and loyalty she had for her future husband, he had decided that she was no longer a worthy consort. After all that, he had been that shallow, all along. What deceit. She took several gulps from her glass and smiled. It was dreary in the underworld, but after some wine, she felt more warm inside and the things down there revealed the more fascinating sides of their nature. The fear and reluctance she felt at the prospect of exploring had begun to fade, and she began to plan a day when she would wander around and explore, maybe even try and strike up conversation with someone down there, like Charon. Not today, she'd already incurred the wrath of Hades, but sometime soon. When Mr. Oneness was in a good mood.

She was a bit surprised when Hades little imps came scritch scratching up into the kitchen. "Oh Meg," the green one called, "Hades wants you. And, he wants you to put this on first." He motioned towards Pain with a nervous giggle as his pal waddled in, arms filled with what appeared to be a bit of shiny red fabric. She bent down and took it from him, and as it revealed itself she gasped. It was an outfit, but not much of one. The material was extremely soft and sensual to the touch but that is where its appeal to Meg ended. It was essentially a bathing suit with lace, along with a pair of black leather high heels and thigh high stockings.

Now it was her turn to be enraged. She didn't like where this was going at all-certainly this was not the type of servitude she'd agreed to! She cursed herself for never even considering herself in such a scenario as she now found herself in before. She considered making a run for it-but could she really run from a god? He had told her if she ever ran, or outright defied him, he would kill her by torture over many, many days, and kill anyone she ever cared about besides. She hadn't had many in life, but the few friends and family she had had, she was extremely grateful for, and would never do anything to risk hurting them if she could help it. She'd have to face him.

Slowly, Meg set the outfit on the table and headed out towards Hades Study, where he kept all of his work materials and the minions came to him for briefing/raging. "Hey, Meg! Aren't you forgetting something?" Pain asked. Panic began to whine and she could hear him begin to scuffle around as he often did when nervous. The two followed her, exchanging glances as they realized she wasn't going to answer. "Uh, Hades isn't there anymore. You need to go to his room. You know, downstairs."

Downstairs! Meg had never been downstairs, and as far as she knew, nobody else had been, either. It was one of the strict no-go places, the personal digs of the Great Lord. "Oh, no." She moaned. "This sucks."

Pain laughed. "Actually, I think YOU'RE going to be the one sucking, Meg. All night long! It's about time you actually did something useful around here, the boss is always in a better mood when he-"

Meg whirled and swooped one of the massive heels off the table. Quicker than Pain could run, she walloped him across the head with the shoe, taking special aim to hit him as good as she could with the spiky top lift. "Get the hell out of my sight or you'll be wishing you were dealing with Hades!" She commanded. Pain yelped as the shoe struck him and the two scampered off, Panic laughing. Meg threw the shoe after them as hard as she could. She missed, but it struck the cold stone ground with decent force, bounced up in the air and landed in a space quickly filling back up with silence. Now alone, Meg lost her bravado with frightening quickness, and she leaned up against the table and closed her eyes, finding herself in the uncomfortable situation of fighting back tears. The realization that her life truly no longer belonged to her had just hit home with unavoidable clarity. This wasn't a dream, it wasn't something short and ultimately meaningless she'd have to play along with for awhile. She was the toy of an unfeeling deity for an unforeseeably long period of time.

Meg recovered with a few minutes of deep breathing and clearing of mind. When she was certain that tears would no longer be a thing that would come to her again, she slowly made her way down to the stairs to Hades quarters. They were hidden, tucked inconspicuously into a wall in a corner of a small room in the middle of a narrow, winding hallway filled with doors. She couldn't explain how she knew how to find it. She'd known it was down that hallway, somewhere, but there where many rooms, and she'd never been down the hallway at all. A supernatural draw seemed to pull her to the correct place.

The stairway down was pitch black. The air smelled of moisture, but was surprisingly clear and crisp for being in such a place as it was.

"Me-eg…" Hades voice, singsong calling, drew her to the appropriate room, the only one illuminated with a few glowing rings of candlelight. "In here."

Meg gasped as she entered the room. It was large, befitting of the god, completely made of stone like most of the underworld, but with vibrant tapestries in blood red and dusk blue accented with gold covering much of the walls. She glanced at the images on them, semi abstract murals of mortals succumbing to various misfortunes. One of the tapestries, located directly across from Hades massive bed, featured the god standing on top of mount Olympus, with Zeus and the other gods restrained and helpless at his feet, depicted much smaller than he as a show of Hades immutable superiority over them. There was a dresser, over sized and made of a dark, rich wood, crested with a more modestly sized mirror, as well as an end table, a plush armchair, a nightstand, and, finally, an enormous bed, the mattress of which was crowned with a massive black iron wrought frame that stretched high up towards the ceiling like a pair of ancient graveyard gates. The bed was covered with a red quilt that appeared to be made of the same material as the outfit she'd been supposed to wear and on top of that reclined the Lord of the Underworld, drink in hand and the smoking tendrils of his tunic wafting lazily amidst his feet.

"What sort of hell are you imaging now, Hades." Meg demanded, not giving him the opportunity for the first word. "Why didn't you just snap yourself to the main floor instead of summoning me down here? It's hardly professional." She crossed her arms, hoping he would just tell her something and send her away, merely desiring the chance to put her on the defensive. She wouldn't put it past him, and for once, she would welcome such a put-on at her expense.

Hades laughed, coldly. "If that's your wish, my little nut-meg, I'll keep that in mind next time. I thought you might like to keep things a bit private first go, but that's just me, being respectful. Hey, waddaya know, everybody's always whining about my lack of respect, and when I give it, I get criticized. Minions." He shook his drink and took a swig. "Don't just stand in the doorway. Come in."

"Is that an order?"

"It came from my lips, it's an order, Meg-my-Sweet."

Meg entered a few steps, scowling.

"What are you wearing?"

"What I usually wear, O Oneness."

"Ahh, my eyes do not deceive me. Did my minions not deliver to you that special little gift I had all picked out for you?"

"No." Meg responded, confident enough that she could chuck that one off on the two obnoxious imps.

Hades eyes went from her to his drink and to Megs surprise, he remained cool. He set his drink down on the stand next to his bed.

"Do you know what I expect of you tonight?" He asked.

"No.." Meg answered, somewhat truthfully. She honestly didn't know if Hades was leading her on or if he truly intended to deflower her.

"Well, Meg. It's been some spell since I've had a nice little slave girl down here, and I'm not exactly the type to go upstairs and disguise myself to have rondevus with credulous morals, like a certain brother of mine, who shall not be named at this time. This could be why I'm so easily pissed off lately. Anyway, I need to relieve some stress. So, Meg, instead of CAUSING me stress, tonight you are going to help me release it."

CHAPTER 2 is the lemon-skip if you dont want to read XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Meg sighed sadly. She wasn't going to escape this. Hades was going to exercise his ownership of her body, just as he had her soul. Her contract had provided her with hope initially, with the promise of time off her life sentence for exceptionally competent behavior, but she was beginning to lose hope that her soul would ever break free of the underworld, even if her body might, briefly before her death. Running errands was one thing, this was another, and what was next after that? Was he going to leave her without a shred of self respect? Was that what the lord of the underworld did with bartered souls?

"Why so shy? This isn't really like you. You always have something to say. You're such a smart ass. Bring that smart ass over here."

"Huh! What did you say? Stop being an asshole, Hades. You could hardly be expecting me to behave any other way. Tell me what you want so I can get out of here."

"Ha, in such a rush. First thing, you're not leaving anytime soon. So cool it and relax."

He got up and approached her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, walking backwards as he led her closer to his bed. The young lady grit her teeth but obeyed. When they had gotten close enough, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I want you, Meg. You're really beautiful, you know that? Jerk-boy was a fool for leaving you. Tonight, I am going to pleasure myself with you, and you are going to let me."

"Hades, please, don't. I haven't done this before, I won't be any good-"

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Are you telling me that you're a virgin?"

"Y-yes.."

He threw his head back and laughed. "No wonder he left you! You little tease. I can't imagine. That's not how you keep a man, cupcake." He pulled her close to him.

"Come closer, Meg. I think I'll take things easy with you. This time." His evil grin permeated into her soul and his intense eyes bored into hers. She fought back the urge to gasp and pull away, but at the same time, she felt her body start to tingle and the hairs rise on her slender arms. She focused inward, disgusted with her body for its suggestion of betrayal, and concentrated on preventing her breath from quickening. "How did you imagine it, Meg?" He breathed as he put his arms around her waist and brought his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Did you see yourself with lover boy? On your wedding night? That's what you were waiting for, right? Tell me, how did he fuck you, in your dreams?"

"Shut up, Hades." Meg pleaded, her normally strong voice cracking both with the feeling of defeat her past naivety had brought upon her and the increasing pangs of electricity spiking through her flesh. She had never felt the way she was now beginning to feel before, with the big, anger-prone god so close, touching her, pulling her body towards his, and now he was so near that she could feel the core of his desire, a long line of anticipation readied to join itself unhindered with a place only she and her mother had touched before.

Hades took her lips and his serpentine tongue prodded them for entrance. Megs jaws where clenched tightly, and her entire body as well. She took a few steps backwards, desperate and weak, like a crippled pigeon trying to hop away from a feeding bird of prey. A puff of breath escaped her as she found herself backed into the bed, and she felt the cold caress of the silk quilt through the thin fabric of her dress as it surrendered against her body. Hades saw his opportunity and came in to kiss her again, this time placing one of his long fingered hands on the back of her neck and head, holding her towards him. He ran his tongue against her teeth and began to nibble her lower lip with his sharp animalistic teeth. Irate with her resistance, he nipped her hard enough to draw a well of blood, which he licked up appreciatively. "Ugh." Meg groaned, a bit throatier than she'd have liked. She struggled to decide how to act, was this really going to happen? She was afraid, he was a very large man, and it was her first time. Young Grecian girls weren't given much of a sex ed. She had the basic idea of what sex involved, but she had never experimented with herself. She had tried to be a good girl, however horribly wrong it had gone.

Would he stop if she really resisted? If he did, would he hold it against her, and make her servitude more miserable than it already was? She had to admit, though boring, it hadn't been that bad, compared to how her life had been when she was free. _"Am I really going to allow this?"_

"Tell me. Your soul is mine, and I command it." He murmured as he began rubbing his hands against her through her dress. Her neck, the small of her back, her shoulders. He was massaging her in a way she would have never thought possible of him: it was gentle, and sensual, and if it were not for the pressure of his question upon her, she felt that the touching could almost have milked some of the tension from her coiled frame.

"My future is yours, but that is all." Meg surprised herself with the return of confidence to her words. "My past is my own. My dreams are nothing to you."

Hades smiled. She was right, really. Her dreams WHERE nothing to him. If they were anything, he would not be resolute in violating her. Hell, he wouldn't even force her to be his slave. He'd let her go, free to frolic above ground, doing whatever every stupid mortal did with their short life.

"Very well." He certainly didn't like subordinance, but he hadn't had a woman in a very long time, since he'd had The Banshee, whom he hadn't even liked, and Meg was the most sensual thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Even the way she acted turned him on. Every time she made him angry, the flames he engulfed himself in where only partially caused by rage. He'd been waiting for this since their first meeting, and the want had only been increased by familiarity. He didn't want to hold himself back any longer. It would be hard enough getting her ready, Gods, as tense and reluctant as she was-plus she was a virgin. She would be hurt, this time, but he would make it as easy as he could.

His hands descended and he began to touch her backside. He groaned as he took in the sensation of the full, supple flesh. One hand slid along her fissure and traveled down as far as it could go, teasingly close to her opening. Reluctantly, he released her and stepped back so he could remove her dress. Slowly he peeled it up over her head, and he licked his teeth appreciatively as he took her in. She wore a soft pink bra and panties, edged with thin lines of lace. He undid the bra and her breasts tumbled gently free. He threw the piece of clothing to the ground and caressed them. His fingers found her nipples, already hard but cold, and rubbed them, starting with the outer edges and working their ways to the firm tips, until they were as warm as his own body, which was so hot that if you touched one place too long the heat became unbearable.

"Sit down." He commanded. Weak, Meg complied, almost collapsing into the luscious bedding. She sunk down a bit into the mattress and thought about how strange it was that something could be so comfortable. She had always slept on crude mattresses, and the bed Hades has given her had only been mildly more impressive. This was out of her world…the bed of a god.

Meg leaned back as she allowed Hades to remove her final piece of clothing. Surprisingly, she did not feel self-conscious or ashamed. She felt almost automatic. She was doing her job, and nothing more. For the first time, she began to focus on relaxing, in order to prepare herself for the preordained.

"A little less complicated for me." Hades grinned, as he leaned his heavy body onto the bed and over her. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was completely naked. Meg took in a shaky breath as she felt their bare skins touching in so many places for the first time, all at once. Hades began to kiss her vigorously, starting with her mouth, and making his way down her neck, taking time to nibble gently on her flesh as he went. Meg, unsure, took her hands and placed them on Hades sides, trying to make the most of the sensations she felt as she timidly caressed his muscular torso.

He gasped when he felt her hesitantly hold him, and he had to fight to prevent a shudder of pleasure from running throughout his body. His little Nut-Meg was taking it all so well. He loved how helpless she felt beneath him, the feel of her soft, slender body below his strong, immortal frame. He continued his decent to her breasts, taking the time to pay attention to almost every inch of her flesh, as if he where scanning the look, feel and taste of her body into his memory. He slid his hand down to her opening, eliciting a sharp breath and a shudder from his hapless slave girl. He rubbed the point of her pleasure, first gently and slowly, pausing to reach first one finger inside her unctuous folds, and then another. The second finger met with resistance, but he forced it in and Meg groaned as he began to move them in and out, readying her to take him. As he moved inside her with his fingers, savoring the feel of her warm, silky interior he began to again stroke her mound, and he watched her reaction as he intensified his speed, reacting to the responses of her coiling body and increased breathing, until finally she gasped and convulsed, and her walls pulsed down upon his fingers, glazing them with wetness.

Finally he felt that she was ready. His manhood had been aching with his need and he was silently thankful that his normal experiments with foreplay where going to be absent this time in account of Meg's inexperience, for he wasn't so sure about how long he would have been able to play on account of his barely suppressible excitement. He wasn't sure why, considering her smart mouth, but Meg excited him physically and mentally far more than anyone else he had ever met, and although his ownership of her made his word her command, he couldn't believe that the moment had come where he would finally release himself inside her. By Mount Olympus, he was going to enjoy himself with her frequently, and he knew by how she was responding to his touch that she was enjoying herself as well, although he'd probably never hear her admit it. _Just wait until the real games begin..little Nut-Meg is going to get to learn every trick I know… _he thought as he smiled with anticipation.

Slowly, he brought himself up to her entrance and began to push inside. He adjusted Megs body to him so that he would have the easiest entry and worked himself in. Meg gritted her teeth, wincing through the pain but forcing herself to remain silent. She'd had much worse pain than this in life.

As soon as he was in, he brought himself out and then back in again, this time plunging deeper inside. He began to move inside her, pressing himself close against her in a way that renewed the pangs of ecstasy she had just felt when he'd primed her. His claws began to dig in where they grasped her flesh and she moaned deeply without realization. Bright drips of blood beaded from her sides as his driving intensified. Meg's body began to writher against the sheets and her hands grasped at them, balling wads of the unnatural fabric into their tight grips, and she wished that it was Hades strong body she was grabbing at instead. The combined sting of pain and pleasure electrified her body into a vivid state she'd never reached before and it began to move with the God as he drove. The look of pleasure on Meg's face was now inarguable and the feel of her resistance was gone completely. The two panted loudly as their pleasures ascended towards their peaks. Moans escaped both of their lips and then Hades felt Megs body close around him once again, but this time, it was so much better, her tight, elastic walls pushed hard against his manhood, straining to pull him in even further although he was already burying himself to the hilt. The shuddering of her yielded body pushed him over the edge, and, having accomplished his goal, he allowed himself release, shooting his hot fluid deep into her womb.

The two lay, still entwined for several moments before Hades rolled off her and eased back onto his pillows, lighting a cigar. "Want one, babe?" he offered.

"Ugh, no." Meg breathed, slowly regaining composure. She had just had sex with a god, however asinine a god he was, and it had been amazing. How the hell was she going to hide how much she liked it the next time? _By the gods, I'm actually looking forward to a next time. _She frowned, incredulous. She looked over at the god next to her, out of the corner of her eye. His body was magnificent, and the way he reclined so casually against the vivid red was titillating.

"Is there a bathroom around?" She asked, wanting to clean herself up. The moisture between her legs needed tending too, and she was sure her hair was a mess, not that she was too concerned with fixing that.

"Right across the hall. Oh, and Meg, when you are finished, come back. I want you to stay here for the night."

Meg scowled and glared at him, grabbing her clothes from the floor. "I can hardly sleep in this." She announced. Unruffled, Hades snapped his fingers and a luxurious satin nightgown replaced the dress in her arms. "Anything else?" He asked.


End file.
